


Head Girl

by cateliot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grindelwald - Freeform, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Hogwarts, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cateliot/pseuds/cateliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world knows her as the brave and stoic Transfiguration. Her students know her as their strict, but fair professor. The Dark Lord knows her as the only one he could never break. Her friends know her as a spitfire, a renaissance woman, a fighter. Some simply know her as Minerva. (Part One of the "Eyes of the Tempest" series: 1953-1954, Minerva's Seventh Year.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**_September 1, 1947_ **

When her name was called, Minerva McGonagall elegantly moved through the crowd around her with a grace rarely seen at eleven years old. She made her way up the stool where the Sorting Hat was waiting. She climbed onto the stool, uncomfortable, but not afraid, of all the attention now resting on her.

The tall auburn haired wizard who had introduced himself as Professor Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster, sat the old worn black pointed hat on her head and it slipped over her eyes, too big for her petite head.

The inside of the hat was black and there was a sudden quietness inside of her head. Her heartbeat sped up when no voice spoke to her, like her new friend from the train, Alastor Moody, had said it would.

It seemed like ages before the hat actually finished rummaging inside her mind.

_Your brilliance is a startling rarity, Miss McGonagall, I have seen nothing like it which is an unsettling thought for a hat as old as I. The better question, I believe, is just what I’m going to do with you. You are guarded and I’m finding it troublesome, girl, you need to relax your mind._

Minerva did not like the idea of an enchanted hat rumbling around her mind, but did her best to comply with its wishes. She exhaled slowly and let her shoulder’s relax.

_Here we go, much better, there’s a cleverness, oh my yes, and a thirst for knowledge and learning. And a memory that mirrors my own! You’ll be an excellent pupil. Ravenclaw may be your home … yet what I there is something else. What am I to do with you? Your temperament eliminates Hufflepuff definitely; too much fire to be contained so easily._

The minutes ticked by and the student body around her began to become restless. “What’s taking so long?” they whispered and Professor Dumbledore exchanged a confused look with Headmaster Armando Dippet.

_I’m looking deeper now. Curious, your desire to stay in the shadows despite your raw power that seemingly pulses out of you. But, no you’re riddled with restraint. Slytherin could push you on your way to greatness. Every soul has a shadow. You’re a tricky one … there is a passion that nearly unhinges your very soul._

_I see it now. You’re powerful beyond belief, girl, make no mistake. Perhaps you will do well…_

The hat fell abruptly silent. Minerva panicked slightly, wondering what had caused the hat to stop speaking. _Had she broken it?_

She was unaware, but around her the entire hall was in a state of angst. Headmaster Dippet was leaning forward, watching the unmoving girl and hat, as the other professors were doing as well.

For nearly five minutes, the girl and hat hadn’t moved a muscle. No house was shouted. This was the second hatstall in Hogwarts history.

“Has something gone wrong?”

“Is she a Squib?”

“Something’s happened…”

Only Professor Dumbledore seemed peacefully, carefully watching the young pale, raven haired girl with a gentle smile and twinkling eyes.

The seconds seemed to turn into minutes until the hat spoken again. There was something different this time, Minerva noted, something almost urgent and terrifying about its tone.

_Listen true, girl, for these words are meant to help you. Your destiny was chosen directly from the hands of Fate itself. The tragedy in your heart is countered by outward beauty of your love. There is a great bravery beneath the power at your core and courage that beats within your veins. Never doubt the song of your soul, for his love to yours lies in the heart of the lion’s den._

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Minerva blinked in surprise at the strange message, but smiled, and slid down off the stool. The Gryffindor table was cheering loudly, most standing up on their seats for having claimed the hatstall.

“Congratulations, my dear.”

She turned to look up at the smiling face of the Professor Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled as he met her brilliant green ones.

“And welcome to Gryffindor.”


	2. Knowledge Beyond Her Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet seventeen year old Minerva McGonagall and her friends.

**Start of September 1944**

The Hogwarts Express hummed as it cut through green hills of Scotland, rapidly zinging at a speed no one seemed to notice.  The compartments running down the train were alight with energy and conversation, all surrounding the start of the school year.

In a compartment near the back of the train, the conversation wasn’t centered around the newest Nimbus or what new pet they had acquired over the summer months, but a much more serious topic.

“They say she’s only ever taught primary Wizarding school in the States.  Can you believe Hogwarts would hire her?  What if she ends up being completely awful and we all fail our exams?” Arabella Figg declared dramatically, leaning against the cool train window.

She was an average looking witch with unadorned brown eyes and lanky blonde hair that was tied away from her face.  She wore a Gryffindor crest on her robes and two mismatched socks under her boots.

“I doubt we’re going to fail the Defense N.E.W.T, Arabella.  There is only a certain amount of failure Dippet will allow and all of us failing would be a sign that she’s obviously incompetent,” the young man with the crown of dark hair said from the side of car. 

His eyes hadn’t come up from the Prophet in his lap.  He wore his Hogwarts robes with a bright shiny Head Boy badge opposite his Slytherin crest.  He had a pale white complexion with an olive undertone to his skin and his eyes were dark and piercing, though normally cool and relaxed.

“Easy for you to say, T, you and Minerva have job options banging on your door.  The rest of us lot have to actually work at these N.E.W.T. classes,” Arabella said indignantly, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail away from her face.

“Don’t be daft, Ari, I’ve heard she’s a complete hard ass and that she hates kids.  A complete kill joy.  Word on the street is totally hot though.”

Ryan Garret had his feet propped up in the leather seats in front of him, flipping through a Quidditch magazine.  “Where’s our new Head Girl?  I expected her to be here by now?”

“You don’t know she got the badge, Ari,” Alastor Moody interrupted.  “For all you know Cho from Ravenclaw got it.  You know how chummy she and Brookes are.”

Arabella snorted unceremoniously.  “Please, if Tom got it, then Minerva got it.  Who else has a better record than Minerva McGonagall?  She’s practically a professor now herself.”

Just as she finished, the doors to the car opened and the small, petite figure of Minerva McGonagall entered.

Though small, almost five two and weighing in at less than one hundred pounds, Minerva commanded the heavy sword of attention and power with ease.  With waist length curly dark hair and her pale, Celtic skin, she looked like an untouched china doll sitting on a shelf.  Her face was flawless and accented by her bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds from afar.

A bright silver badge reading Head Girl glittered on her robes.   

“Hey, Min baby,” Alastor Moody said casually, pushing away his Defense Against the Dark Arts book (N.E.W.T. GUIDE TO DEFENDING YOURSELF AGAINST THE DARK FORCES OF OUR WORLD) and leaning forward in his chair. 

He had freakishly attentive blue eyes and a tanned skin.  His hair was longer and wavy, reflecting the light with bronze strands.  He was tall and broad shouldered.  His large muscles rippled underneath his shirt.

“Hello everyone,” she greeted, dropping into the seat next to Tom, who kissed her cheek gently in greeting.  “How was everyone’s summers?”

The chatter of summer adventures carried on through the afternoon.  “How was Ireland, Min?” Arabella asked, chewing contently on a chocolate frog.  “What’d you study?  What was the weather?  My cousin said it was always, always raining when she went.  But you know how she is about these things.”

The blonde witch ran out a breath and Minerva stopped her next sentence, cutting in with, “It was good, I studied the advanced Egyptian code breaking referring to the transfiguration studies in the court systems.  It was quite interesting.  I haven’t quite adjusted to the time change, I’m afraid,” she said, stifling a yawn.

“You’re mental you know, you and Tom, don’t you have something better to do than study doctorate level material and lower the rest of our self-esteem?” Ari snapped playfully.  

Riddle looked up from his newspaper to smirk at the blonde and catch Minerva’s eye. 

Tom was cold and handsome in the same way Minerva was icy and beautiful.  Both were the best students Hogwarts had seen in a long time, easily conversing with Professor, scholars, and other students alike.  This is why they got along as well as they did, Tom had decidedly told himself. 

“McGonagall?  Professor Rose was looking for you in the first car, something about Head Boy and Girl speeches,” Edward Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor said, sticking his shaggy head into the car.  

Minerva sighed and gracefully moved to her feet.  “Duty calls.  See you all in a bit,” she said as a goodbye before floating through the door. 

“She’s going to kill herself one of these days,” Riddle said casually looking up at his friends, folding the newspaper and dropping it into Minerva’s now vacated seat. 

Ryan hummed in agreement, but seemed cool and unconcerned.

Little bothered Ryan Garrett.  He was a slightly above average students, but was more worried about his hair, a long and bronze affair that had to be properly flicked to the side every four minutes, and his Quidditch PR as Beater on the Slytherin House team.  He had been vying for a professional offer before graduation.  He was tall, towering over six feet tall and had large bulging muscles.   

“Yep, hopefully not before this year start because I’m seriously screwed with this summer work,” Moody said, rewarding himself with a few chuckles.  “What do you think she’s going to do when we graduate and she has no essays to write and no more tests to prepare for?”

There was a short paused before the reply. 

“Save the world!” 

Everyone in the car had spoken at once in a general consensus.  There was another brief silence before they all burst out laughing, trying to take the seriousness out of their words.

::

Armando Dippet cleared his throat as he stood at the podium, in front of the long teacher’s table, looking down at the four large House tables.

“Good evening and welcome back to Hogwarts.  First years, we welcome you to our school and our family.”  There was a splattering of clapping at this.  “First things first, before we digest a wonderful meal, there are some announcements to make.  As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students and staff a like.  A list of items prohibited in the corridors is posted on Mister Pringle’s office door for those interesting.  As always, we are promoting a spirit of cooperation and respect among these halls.  It is now my pleasure to introduce your Head Boy and Girl for this year.  Miss Minerva McGonagall of Gryffindor House and Mister Tom Riddle of Slytherin House.”

There was an uproar of applause, from both the teachers and students as Minerva and Tom climbed up the stairs to stand beyond the podium. 

“Are you ready for this Head Boy?” Minerva breathed.  Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him smirk captivatingly. 

“Always.”

When the sea of black hats quieted, Tom spoke.  

“Good evening everyone.  Contrary, to speeches in the past, Minerva and I have decided to make our Head speeches together,” he said charmingly, turning slightly to smile at Minerva. 

“In the spirit of inter-House peace, we thought it would be best to speak with you, not as a Gryffindor Head Girl and a Slytherin Head Boy, but as the Head Girl and Boy of Hogwarts,” Minerva continued smoothly. 

Her eyes scanned over the four tables, finding her first year brother, blonde headed Malcolm waving at her from the Ravenclaw table, her friends at the Gryffindor table, smiling widely, and the shadows of the other tables watching them.

Tom’s shoulder brushed up against her, warm and familiar.  

“With both a Muggle war and Wizarding violence threatening our families and communities, it’s more important than ever to remain loyal and supporting of each other in our time of need.  We just wanted to be sure that everyone knows that we’re here for you, whether First Year or Seventh Year for any problems or concerns.  This year will be full of ups and downs, but with the strengths of all our Houses combined, we will be able to triumph and keep Hogwarts legacy alive.”

Tom smiled and Minerva was sure that some of the Hufflepuff girl fainted in the corner.  All four of the House, even Slytherin, clapped and hooted loudly as Minerva and Tom descended the stairs.

“And now, let us feast,” Dippet said and with a wave of his hand the tables were filled with every sort of meal imaginable.

As Minerva retook her seat next to Arabella, she was greeted with several pats on the backs and hellos, but as she gazed up to teacher’s table, her eye was immediately drawn to the auburn hair professors.  His blue eyes twinkled radiantly and he silently raised up his goblet towards her and inclined his head. 

Minerva smiled brightly and realized just how happy she was to be home.


End file.
